marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ann Darnell (Earth-616)
, ; formerly (North Carolina / ), , | Relatives = James Darnell (X-Ray) (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 122 lbs. (Ann Darnell), 0 lbs. (Vapor) | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = ; WhiteCategory:White Eyes (when using her powers) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = When in gaseous form, eyes are white | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; (formerly) life support technologist, engineer, inventor, physicist | Education = | Origin = Human mutated from cosmic ray exposure | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Incredible Hulk #254 | HistoryText = Vapor's history prior to being recruited as a technical specialist for his space mission by Simon Utrecht has yet to be revealed. She, along with her brother James, was among the small group led by Utrecht to simulate the crash that gave the Fantastic Four their powers and has remained with the U-Foes ever since. Alongside her teammates, she has had encounters with heroes including Hulk, the Avengers, Spider-Man, Crossfire, Puma, Darkhawk, and Portal. During the Acts of Vengeance, Vapor attempted to kill the Scarlet Witch. Vapor and the other U-Foes were recently recruited to serve Norman Osborn in his scheming, and have since joined the Hood's Gang. This arrangement ended after Norman Osborn fell from power following his attack on Asgard. | Powers = Vapor's body has been bombarded with cosmic rays far greater then that of the Invisible Woman, since then her brother X-Ray has once more bathed her in cosmic rays so as to achieve better control over her gas-like form. Gaseous Form: Vapor's body is that of living gas(es). She is mostly invulnerable to physical harm, although she can still be harmed by unconventional attacks. * Gaseous Form Manipulation: Vapor is capable of transforming her body into any type of naturally occurring gas, either a pure element or with complex compounds including mono-molecular mists. She has once accidentally melted the skin of her teammate Ironclad. She can only achieve a human state again temporarily. * Flight: She can float and move through air molecules allowing her to fly, at speeds unknown. | Abilities = Engineering, physics. | Strength = Vapor has the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate physical exercise in her human form. In her gaseous form, she cannot lift anything. | Weaknesses = She is vulnerable to any chemical interaction that would affect the chemical-form she is currently in. On one occasion, the Hulk defeated her by spraying her with oxygen while she had taken the form of hydrogen, turning her into water. While generally immune to physical harm, she could still be harmed by different types of energy, such as Storm's and Thor's winds and lightning, or the sonic booms the Hulk produces by clapping his hands together, and even X-Ray's radiation. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Vapor is the older sister of X-Ray, much like Invisible Woman is the older sister of the Human Torch. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vapor_(comics) * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Vapor }} Recommended Reading * Spider-Man Breakout 1 * Spider-Man Breakout 2 * Spider-Man Breakout 3 * Spider-Man Breakout 4 * Spider-Man Breakout 5 Category:Flight Category:Poisonous Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gaseous Form